Quality Parenting
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma and Regina are two separated women just trying to be good parents to their teenage son, even when it's hard. Fluffy, family-focused one-shot.


"Ruby, dear," Regina calls out, turning her head toward the doorway to the living room in order to project loudly enough for her the woman in the next room to hear. "Emma. It's almost dinner time. Oh, and Henry… Set the table, please!"

"Aww, mom!" Henry whines from the living room, where he's sitting between Ruby and Emma on the couch, battling them in a video game.

When his mother yells, "Henry Daniel! Right now!" he jumps off the couch and tosses the controller down on the seat after pausing the game and rushes into the kitchen to gather the necessary plates and utensils.

"I'm tired of your back-talk," Regina hisses under her breath. "Don't you think you owe me a little respect?"

"Not really," Henry mumbles, averting his gaze as he digs through the silverware drawer.

"Excuse me?" the woman nearly shouts, her voice sharp and threatening.

"Nothing."

"You're damn right 'nothing.' I don't know why you feel the need to put on a show for Emma, but I've had enough of it. One more whine or argument out of you and I'll send you upstairs without dinner."

"I'm not twelve!" Henry yells.

"Henry! Hush!" Regina warns him, stepping closer.

"Yeah, okay. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of Emma, huh?"

This stings Regina in sensitive places she's rarely been hurt before, bringing back memories of her formerly intimate relationship with the young man's mother.

It had always been made clear that, despite how much he obviously adores his mother's new partner, he wishes for his mothers to get back together. Of course, Regina knows this isn't possible, and that he relationship with Emma was always volatile, at least until they'd separated. Now, the four of them gather every Friday night for dinner. At first, it was for Henry's sake. Now, it's simply because they were all family. Often, Regina wonders if this is helping or hurting her son, but the way his face lights up when they're all together makes her reluctant to end the family gatherings.

Sure, sometimes it gets awkward, when Ruby steals kisses from Regina in front of Emma, but Emma knows that Regina is happy, and that's all she really cares about. She also knows that the younger woman is a positive influence on her son, and that Henry loves her dearly.

Brought back into the present by Henry's heavy, exaggerated sigh, Regina feels her eyes well with tears as she doubts her own upbringing of her son. What had she missed along the way that had caused him to be so disrespectful as an adolescent? Perhaps it was her divorce from his birth mother. But her happiness with Ruby was undeniable, and she wouldn't trade that for an unhealthy relationship with Emma.

Then, Regina's tears begin to fall as she stares down at the pan of lasagna she's just prepared – Henry's favorite – and she avoids Henry's gaze at all costs. It takes him a moment to notice her crying, but as soon as he does, his demeanor changes.

"Mom?" he squeaks out, surprised at the cracking of his voice. When she says nothing, he steps closer and puts his hand on her shoulder, asking, "What's wrong?"

She wipes her eyes immediately, turning her back on him as she grabs two protective pot holders and picks up the pan of lasagna. Henry follows her into the dining room with the silverware.

"Mom?" he asks again, when he realizes that her tears aren't stopping.

Ruby appears in the doorway just in time to interrupt, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Regina says quickly, setting down the pan and wiping her eyes on the back of her hands.

The younger brunette looks back and forth between Henry and his mother, then turns her body to face the young man, asking, "What happened?"

"I was… I was just being… I was being a shitthead, okay?" he finally answers, sounding more than panicked. "I think… I think I hurt her feelings…"

With a soft, understanding sigh, Ruby wraps her arm around his shoulder and squeezes him. Then, she walks over to Regina and does the same. When Regina refuses to look up at her, Ruby lifts her chin and stares down into her eyes. Again, she receives no verbal response, so she presses her lips to Regina's forehead.

"He's growing, hun. He's just trying to navigate his way into becoming independent. It's nothing personal," Ruby tells her lover gently. "Henry would never intentionally hurt you. And his disrespect is _not _a personal failing or any indication of the quality of your parenting. Alright?"

Ruby seems to have read Regina's mind, understanding her deepest fears and insecurities. But Ruby has always been this way. They've always had this kind of relationship, and Ruby has always been great at never singling Henry out, making him feel bad for his behavior, or taking sides. At the same time, she's able to hold them each accountable for their arguing. Her love has become a part of the glue keeping the family together, and Regina is endlessly grateful for it.

Though the words are exactly what she needs to hear, they reach too deep, and Regina lets out a loud sob as she falls into Ruby's arms.

The sound brings Emma into the room, and at first, she looks confused, but when she sees the exceedingly guilty look on her son's face, she knows what's happened. Regina is doubting her parenting skills again – the only thing she's ever really criticized herself for – and Emma knows how much this hurts her, to think that she's anything other than a good mother.

"Gina," Emma sighs, approaching the women from the side and resting her hand on the back of Regina's shoulder. "It's alright. Every kid fights with their mom."

"Does he fight with you?" Regina shoots back, suddenly bitter and jealous of the relationship her son shares with Emma.

The blonde looks away and bites her lip, eventually answering, "You know we've always played good cop-bad cop."

This is certainly true, and Regina is suddenly regretting that she's had to be the 'bad cop' for so long.

"Guys," Ruby says carefully. "The food is gonna get cold if we don't eat, and I think we all probably need to just calm down and share a meal together. Yeah?"

Regina nods slowly, finally looking over at her son, whose eyes are also welling with tears of burning embarrassment and shame.

"Come here, honey," she beckons him, slowly pulling away from the other two woman and holding her arms out to him. When he approaches her cautiously, she pulls him into her arms and stands on her tip-toes slightly in order to kiss his cheek, saying, "I love you, Henry Daniel. I'm sorry that I—"

"No. Mom. Ruby's right. It's not you. It's me."

"That's not what I said, Henry," Ruby corrects him. "I said that you're just growing, and that whatever you said to her was nothing personal. Isn't that true?"

"Yes," the young man croaks, squeezing his mother's small frame tightly in his arms. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry."

Stepping behind him, Ruby strokes his hair back as he starts to cry and kisses the back of his head.

"It's alright, Henry. It's okay. I'm fine," Regina assures her son, pulling away to wipe his tears. "Sit down. I'll get the plates. Let's eat."

He nods, the knot in his throat preventing him from arguing, and Emma gently pulls him over to a chair and helps him sit down before taking a seat herself.

After the meal has been served, Henry looks his mother over for signs of any more tears. There are none, so he leans in slowly until his lips are close to her ear.

He whispers, "I love you, Mum," before moving away and turning his attention back to his plate.

"I heard that, you little softy," Ruby says with a bright smile. "Handsome, charming man."

Emma nods and offers them all a broad smile of her own, squeezing her son's hand.

"It's gonna be alright, Hen. We love you and we know that it's hard to be young."

"And we know you love us," Ruby adds.

Regina finishes, "And we love you very much."

This time, when Henry starts to cry, it's from relief, and Regina quickly leans in, wiping his tears and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Eat, honey," she says. "A growing boy needs the calories."

"Me too!" Ruby announces excitedly, happily looking down at her plate of food.

Emma joins in, exclaiming , "Me three!"

"Oh, good Lord," Regina laughs. "You all just have bottomless pits for stomachs."

The other women shrug and dig into their meals, which finally brings a broad smile to Henry's face.


End file.
